Soldier's home
by GrimmIchi4ever
Summary: Grimmjow is a soldier coming home from a gruesome war to be with his beloved Ichigo but what he finds is not what he expects. Slight OC. One shot


**Pairing: GrimmIchi**

**A/N: This is my version of a story that i did not like the middle and ending of. This is also my first FanFiction so i hope you like it and i do not own bleach**

Grimmjow sat on the bus, waiting to come home to his beloved sweetheart, Ichigo. The war was still in his head, and the sounds of the guns were still ringing in his ear as if he was on the battleground. He looked down at the picture in his hand. It was of him and Ichigo under a willow tree, embracing each other. Remembering the promise they had made caused him to smile. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Grimmjow, you're home," Stark said and Grimmjow looked out the window. He got up from his seat and gathered his bags.

Grimmjow looked at Srark "It's been a while since I've been home, hasn't it" he added sadly.

"Go and start your new life" Grimmjow smiled and replied with a thanks and walked off the bus and headed to the house where his Ichigo lived.

Grimmjow walked into his house and dropped his bags on the floor and looked at the pictures on the walls in the hallway. They brought back so many memories. He looked at one photo in particular and remembered that day as if it was just yesterday. It was taken the day where Ichigo promised Grimmjow that when he came home they would start a family.

Grimmjow smiled but paused when he heard Ichigo giggling upstairs. Grimmjow followed the familiar sound of giggling with a curious demeanor. It came from the bedroom. The blue haired man slowly opened the door and his heart dropped.

His Ichigo was in bed with another man, but not just any ordinary man, no. This man was his so called _best friend_ Renji. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow, and the world stopped. When he finally came out of shock and realized who was standing in the doorway he tried to explain, but it was no use. Grimmjow turned and walked away.

"Grimmjow wait" Ichigo yelled, frantically trying to catch up to him to explain. "Grimmjow wait" he yelled again, but by this time Grimmjow was out of the house. Grimmjow was about to walk of the property off 'their' house when he heard "They told me you were dead". This, however, made him stop dead in his tracks.

"…what" was all he could respond with and he turned towards Ichigo, shocked.

"I got a letter in the mail saying that you had died in battle". Ichigo dropped his head to hide his tears because the memory and pain of that day was too great.

'Why would someone said a massage like that, I mean it's not like someone hated me that much…Aizen.' He growled 'god, I knew _he_ hated me but I didn't think he would take it this far, that was just down right cruel, but still…' Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and said, "That does not explain why you were sleeping with Renji." He was not just angry he was enraged but not at Ichigo, his anger was fueled at Renji for daring to touch HIS Ichigo.

Ichigo kept his head down in shame of what he was about to say and also so Grimmjow wouldn't see his tears that were increasing with each passing second. "Well when I got the news of your death I-I was heart broken, and Renji had just gotten dumped by his girlfriend so i-it kind of made sense that we got together. It was only to help cheer each other up, nothing more, and nothing less. In all truth Renji was just a replacement for you."

Ichigo really hoped that Grimmjow didn't notice his stuttering, but by this time he could no longer control his crying and started to sob uncontrollably, forgetting that he was trying to hide it in the first place, and shamelessly fell to the ground with his head in his hands.

Grimmjow's eyes lit up with hope as he walked over to and behind Ichigo, knelt down and hugged him and whispered in his ear "Why Renji? Why my best friend? Why not some random guy that I don't even know?"

Ichigo's sobbing died down a bit as he said "Because, Renji was the closest person I-I could find to you. He walks like you. He talks like you. Hell, he even has the same body shape as you. He-he was just one big replacement for you."

Grimmjow smiled a little at realizing that Ichigo hadn't forgotten him and that Ichigo truly did love him, and to be honest he wasn't really mad at Ichigo because he knew if he were in Ichigo's shoes he would have done the same thing. Suddenly he remembered, "Wait, does he know?" Grimmjow asked.

"What, about being a replacement?" Grimmjow nods "Yes he knows, after all I-I was a replacement for his girlfriend Rukia" and as if a switch was flipped Ichigo began to cry again.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo happy about his confession but confused as to why Ichigo was still crying. "Ichigo why are you crying?"

"Because you probably think I-I'm some filthy whore and you don't want to be with m-me anymore. I Mean I just found out you were a-alive and now I will never see you again," Ichigo sobbed out.

Ichigo still hadn't looked at him throughout this whole confession and Grimmjow was becoming annoyed. So to solve this problem he spun Ichigo around so that they were facing each other but Ichigo sill would not look at him. "Ichigo I don't think you are a whore, I think you are the exact opposite of a whore. Hell you wouldn't have sex with me until we were dating for like three years. GODDAMIT LOOK AT ME" he roared out. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and made Ichigo look at him.

Ichigo stopped crying out of shier shock of being yelled at and this gave Grimmjow a perfect chance to continue, "And besides I wouldn't still be here if I didn't want to be with you" he said softly.

"What?" Ichigo asked slightly confused and Grimmjow sighed, "Ichigo I love you and nothing can change that". Ichigo looked happy but sad at the same time "Really, do you really mean that" he said slightly fearful that Grimmjow would laugh in his face for believing him and leave.

Grimmjow's became serious and he said "Che'. You think I'm lying? Does this face look like it is lying to you" Ichigo looked at his serious face and chuckled "No I guess it doesn't," and with that they stood up.

"Now wipe those tears away, you look like a child." Grimmjow said with a slight smirk.

"Hey it's not my fault I had an emotional breakdown I just…you know… had an emotional breakdown," Ichigo blushed slightly and Grimmjow burst out laughing but quickly stopped at the face Ichigo was giving him.

His face was a cross between being angry and a pout but to Grimmjow he just looked really cute. "Oh stop with that face and come here," Grimmjow said and smiled as he spread his arms out in that universal sign for a hug.

Ichigo could never stay mad at a smiling Grimmjow, it was always one of his weak points, so he wiped away his tears and hugged Grimmjow. Ichigo put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and buried his face in Grimmjow's chest while Grimmjow put his arms around Ichigo's waist and nuzzled his neck

"I guess this means I'm dumped huh." They both looked at a seemingly forgotten Renji standing in the doorway. Well Ichigo looked and Grimmjow glared "Yes you are, now LEAVE" Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo looked at his fuming boyfriend and said, "Grimmjow be nice and yes, I'm sorry Renji"

"Its ok dude, I kinda figured I would get dumped again anyway. Well it gives me an excuse to go make up with Rukia because it was my fault that we broke up in the first place. See you guys latter" and just like that he got in his car and drove away. 'How did I miss that' Grimmjow thought, referring to Renji's car.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo "Y'know Ichigo, I never did get a welcome home from you."

Grimmjow smirked at the way Ichigo rolled his eyes "Welcome home Grimmjow and I'm happy you're safe" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and gave him a smile followed by a short sweet kiss but it was soon repeated only this time it was long and filled with emotion.

**THE END**


End file.
